


Prologue: The Seed of Despair- Part 1

by DespairDisease (orphan_account)



Series: Dangan Ronpa: Tropical Despair [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa & Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Despair, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Fangan Ronpa, Hope, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Puzzles, Reader-Interactive, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DespairDisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira Kita, a high school boy scouted by the illustrious Hope's Peak Academy, suddenly wakes up on an island with fifteen other prospective students. Sixteen students arrive on the island, but how many will manage to escape?</p><p>If you're familiar with Dangan Ronpa, then you know how this will go. Every chapter (not counting the prologue), there will be a murder followed by a class trial. In these class trials, there will be various interactive puzzles for you, the reader, to work through. These include things like Nonstop Debates, Hangman's Gambits, and Logic Dives!</p><p>Please note: this fan fiction will take place in an alternate universe, meaning there are no connections between this work and the main games aside from general theme and Monokuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Seed of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get this show on the road, I should probably describe the formatting.
> 
> Text in [square brackets] will indicate actions you would take in the game. These include things like examining the environment or talking to people. Square brackets will also indicate BGM, which is taken from the Dangan Ronpa 2 OST. If you'd like, you can listen to it in the background to help emulate the experience of playing the game.
> 
>  **[Bolded text in square brackets]** will indicate camera movements, pictures, and things of this nature. This will help set the scene and (hopefully) make the story easier to see in your mind's eye.
> 
>  _Italicized text_ will indicate our protagonist, Akira Kita's, thoughts.
> 
>  ** _Bolded italicized text_** on the other hand, will show Akira's thoughts after the fact. Text in this format will serve as a sort of narration.

**____________**

**Dangan Ronpa: Tropical Despair**

**____________**

**Prologue: The Seed of Despair**

**____________**

**[Image of Hopes Peak Academy]**

 

[OST: Beautiful Days (Piano Arrangement)]

 

**_Hope’s Peak Academy. A symbol of hope to all of Japan._ **

**_If your talent shines brighter than a star, they allow you to enter their illustrious school._ **

**_Graduating from Hope’s Peak Academy pretty much guarantees future success._ **

**_And I’ve been invited!_ **

 

**[Image of a boy with black hair and green eyes. He is wearing a white button-down shirt, a blue tie with constellation patterns, and black pants.]**

 

**_My name is Akira Kita. Apparently Hope’s Peak Academy thinks I’m the “Ultimate Astronomer”._ **

**_And they’re right, I suppose. Not to blow my own horn or anything._ **

**_Anyway, I was really excited to begin my studies at Hope’s Peak._ **

**_I’m not particular interesting, outside of my talent, so getting accepted took me by surprise!_ **

 

**[Image of Hope’s Peak Academy]**

 

**_But for some reason, when I stepped into the building…_ **

 

**[Image of Hope’s Peak Academy twists and distorts]**

 

**_…I got really dizzy._ **

**_I reached out for something to hold onto, but grabbed only air._ **

 

_Wha… What’s happen…_

_He… Hello…?_

_Ca… Can someone… help…?_

 

**[Fade to black]**

 

[OST: None]

 

**[Fade to a girl standing over Akira. Behind her is an endless blue sky with fluffy white clouds. As for the girl herself, she is tall and thin with long pink hair tied up in a bun and blue eyes. She is wearing a yellow tee shirt advertising a day care and blue jeans. Her clothes appear to be stained with paint.]**

 

Pink Haired Girl: Hello? Are you awake?

 

**[We see a beautiful tropical beach. A TV monitor is hanging on a palm tree nearby, and a camera sitting on a tripod is pointing straight at Akira and the girl.]**

 

[Examine monitor.]

 

_A monitor? On a beach? What’s that doing here?_

 

[Examine camera.]

 

_And a camera too? Where the hell am I?_

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin (Summer Salt)]

 

[Examine Pink Haired Girl]

 

Pink Haired Girl: [laughing] Well it’s about time, Sleeping Beauty. A few more minutes and I thought I’d have to kiss you!

 

Akira: Um… yeah. Where am I?

 

Pink Haired Girl: [thinking] Don’t they have beaches where you’re from?

 

Akira: No, I meant… aren’t I supposed to be at Hope’s Peak Academy right now?

 

Pink Haired Girl: [shocked] Oh! So then you’re a student, too? That’s awesome!

[smiling] Oh, but where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself.

I’m Momoko Shimizu, the Ultimate Babysitter.

 

**[Momoko Shimizu: Ultimate Babysitter]**

 

Akira: Wait… you look familiar.

 

**[Image of Momoko playing with several toddlers.]**

 

_Yeah, I’m sure of it. She works at the daycare my little brother goes to._

_He comes home every day talking about the fun he had with “Miss Momoko.”_

 

**[Back to beach.]**

 

Momoko: [grinning] Oh yeah, I know you! You’re Takeshi’s big bro, right?

[laughing] Is he as much of a handful at home as he is at the daycare?

 

Akira: Yeah, he gets pretty annoying sometimes.

 

Momoko: [neutral] Oh! I guess you should meet everyone else, huh?

 

Akira: But I still don’t know where I am!

 

Momoko: [excited] We can figure out later! Don’t you want to make friends?

 

**[Sandy Beach - > First Island -> Airport]**

 

**[We see the inside of an airport. On the right, there is a conveyor belt with luggage steadily rolling by. Through some large windows in the background, we see a few airplanes. Inside the airport, we see two people. One, a boy, is standing by the conveyor belt. He is short with bone white hair and red eyes. He is wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a gray vest and gray slacks. The other, a sad looking girl, is standing by the windows looking at the airplanes. She is also short with red eyes, but has long black hair that covers half her face. She is wearing a black and purple lolita dress, with skulls hanging from her ears.]**

 

[Examine conveyor belt.]

 

_Watching the luggage roll by is almost hypnotizing._

 

[Examine White Haired Boy]

 

White Haired Boy: [thinking] I wonder whose luggage this is?

…

[scared] AHH! A GHOST!

 

Akira: What? I’m not a ghost!

 

White Haired Boy: [sighing] Oh thank God. Don’t sneak up on me like that!

 

Akira: I’m sorry. Who are you?

 

White Haired Boy: Me? I’m Yuu Amakura, the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator.

 

**[Yuu Amakura: Ultimate Paranormal Investigator]**

 

_What an… interesting talent._

 

**[Image of Yuu holding a flashlight in a dark, abandoned house.]**

 

_I’ve heard of him, though. He’s well known in the occult community for his ability to investigate hauntings._

 

**[Return to airport.]**

 

Akira: So you actually hunt ghosts?

 

Yuu: [neutral] I *investigate* them, yes. Why?

 

Akira: That just sounds so… bizarre.

 

Yuu: [glaring] What, like it doesn’t exist?

 

Akira: No, not that! It’s just… interesting. I wouldn’t expect Hope’s Peak to be interested in that.

 

Yuu: [looking away] Uh huh. Right.

 

_I guess I offended him._

 

Yuu: [smiling] Yeah, it’s cool. A lot of people think I’m a quack, but it comes with the territory I guess.

 

_Right._

 

[Examine Sad Girl]

 

Sad Girl: [gloomy] I wonder if anyone’s died here.

 

Akira: What?!

 

Sad Girl: [shocked] Oh. Hi. What do you think?

 

Akira: About what?

 

Sad Girl: [gloomy] The dead. I can hear them you know.

[neutral] I’m Rei Amakura, Ultimate Medium. May our friendship transcend even death.

 

**[Rei Amakura: Ultimate Medium]**

 

_Wow, she’s kinda depressing._

 

**[Image of Rei sitting at a table with her eyes glazed over.]**

 

_Rei is apparently pretty well known in the paranormal circle as well. She’s often called upon to determine if there are any ghosts haunting an area._

 

**[Return to airport.]**

 

Akira: Wait, Amakura? Then that means-

 

Rei: [neutral] That’s correct. Yuu and I are twins.

I suppose our talents being related makes sense, then.

 

Akira: So you enjoy working with your brother?

 

Rei: [gloomy] I suppose. He’s a good buffer between be and crowds.

If you’ll excuse me, Yuu and I need to communicate with the spirits.

 

_Right…_

 

Momoko: [rubbing neck] Well they’re… interesting.

 

Akira: Does she really believe she can talk to the dead?

 

Momoko: [neutral] Apparently. I guess she’d *have* to, if Hope’s Peak enrolled her.

 

Akira: I guess you have a point.

 

**[Airport - > First Island -> Rocket Punch Market]**

 

**[We see the inside of a supermarket. The shelves are lined with several varieties of snacks, including ten liter bottles of cola. To the left, however, we see a variety of weapons hanging on the walls. We also see a girl with brown hair and green eyes standing by the weapons. She is wearing round black glasses, a pink shirt, and gray slacks underneath a lab coat. In her hand is a clipboard. By the snacks we see a very tall muscular boy with blonde hair and a deep tan. He is wearing nothing but a pair of blue swimming trunks, a pair of dark sunglasses, and a shark tooth necklace.**

 

[Examine weapons]

 

_Oh my god, what are these doing here?!_

 

[Examine Clipboard Girl]

 

Clipboard Girl: [neutral] How fascinating.

 

Akira: Fascinating? Don’t you mean scary?

 

Clipboard Girl: [neutral] No. I mean fascinating. If I meant scary I would have said it.

 

Akira: Okay…

 

Clipboard Girl: [looking at clipboard] Your affect display suggests I’ve offended you. That was not my intention.

[smiling] My name is Kokoro Sato, and I am the Ultimate Psychologist. Let’s hope your hippocampus deems that necessary.

 

**[Kokoro Sato: Ultimate Psychologist]**

 

_Her voice is so flat…_

 

**[Image of Kokoro looking at a brain scan.]**

 

_Kokoro Sato is well known for her research into affective psychology. For someone who displays so little emotions, that’s pretty interesting._

 

**[Return to Rocket Punch Market.]**

 

Kokoro: [looking at clipboard] Now your display suggests being lost in thought. Is something troubling you?

 

Akira: Yeah… Do you have any idea where we are?

 

Kokoro: [neutral] I do not. Did you just wake up here as well?

 

Akira: So you did, too? That’s so freaky.

 

Kokoro: [frowning] Yes, it is rather… unsettling.

 

_That doesn’t even begin to describe it._

 

[Examine shelves]

 

_There’s a lot of snacks to choose from. Maybe I’ll stop by later and grab one._

 

[Examine Shirtless Boy]

 

Shirtless Boy: [thinking] I wonder if they sell fish here?

 

Akira: I’m not sure I’d trust the fish here.

 

Shirtless Boy: [grinning] Probably not, but what’s a life without fish? Not a good one, I’ll tell you that!

I’m Kaito Hamasaki, the Ultimate Surfer. What’s up, brah?

 

**[Kaito Hamasaki: Ultimate Surfer]**

 

_Brah?_

 

**[Flash to Kaito surfing a huge wave on a sunny beach.]**

 

_Kaito is an up and coming surfer. He’s well known for his amazing tricks he pulls off on his board._

 

**[Return to airport].**

 

Kaito: [grinning] Well it doesn’t look like there’s any fish here.

 

Akira: That’s probably a good thing.

 

Kaito: [neutral] Whatever. I’m going to the beach. Catch ya later brah.

 

Momoko: [blushing] …

 

Akira: Is something wrong?

 

Momoko: [nervous] What? No, nothing! Ha ha!

 

Akira: Right…

 

**[Rocket Punch Market - > First Island -> Usami Corral]**

 

**[We see a farm with lots of open pastures. In the background, there is a barn and silo. More towards the foreground, we see lots of chicken and a few livestock roaming freely. By the chickens, we see a very short, frail girl with long red hair tied up in a ponytail. She has green eyes and is wearing a white button-down shirt with a checkered tie and a black skirt with white chess pieces on it. Next to the cows we see a boy with a shaved head and brown eyes. He is wearing a face mask and mint green hospital scrubs.]**

 

[Examine barn.]

 

_What would a barn be doing on an island?_

 

[Examine chickens.]

 

_I’ve never been this close to a chicken before. It’s kinda cute… I guess._

 

[Examine frail girl.]

 

Frail Girl: [thinking]…

…

And then…

 

Akira: Hello.

 

Frail Girl: [shocked] Ah! I didn’t expect that…

Maybe if I…

 

Akira: Maybe we should introduce ourselves?

 

Frail Girl: [determined] Ah! Yes! Plan formulated!

My name is Asuka Hisakawa, and I am the Ultimate Chess Master. How do you do?

 

**[Asuka Hisakawa: Ultimate Chess Master]**

 

_She’s not the easiest person to talk to._

 

**[Flash to Asuka sitting at a chess board, deep in thought.]**

 

_Asuka is famous for her ability to think dozens of moves ahead in chess._

_Apparently this doesn’t extend to her conversations…_

 

**[Return to Usami Corral.]**

 

Akira: You seem nervous.

 

Asuka: [looking away] You mean you aren’t?

[frowning] I just woke up here, completely against plan.

 

Akira: So did everyone else, looks like.

 

Asuka: [grabbing hair] I can’t handle an abrupt change in plans like this!

 

Momoko: [frowning] Hey… It’s okay!

[smiling] We’re all in the same situation. We can figure this out together!

 

Asuka: [frowning] I… I suppose.

 

_Good thing Momoko’s here. I’d never know what to say._

 

[Examine livestock.]

 

_A burger sounds really good right now._

_….Why is that cow staring at me?_

 

[Examine Scrubs Boy.]

 

Scrubs Boy: [serious] Red meat isn’t healthy, you know.

 

Akira: What?

 

Scrubs Boy: [pointing] Red meat! It can cause atherosclerosis and hypercholesterolemia!

 

Akira: Athero… what?

 

Scrubs Boy: [smug] Trust me, I’m a doctor. The Ultimate Doctor, in fact.

The name’s Ken Sasaki, and I’m going to make sure you’re healthy.

 

**[Ken Sasaki: Ultimate Doctor]**

 

_Okay, but… did I ask?_

 

**[Flash to Ken performing surgery in a pristinely clean hospital.]**

 

_Hey, I know him! He’s the youngest doctor in the nation!_

_Though he may be a bit *too* obsessed with health._

 

**[Return to Usami Corral.]**

 

Akira: Dude, settle down.

 

Ken: [arms crossed] Excuse me?

 

Akira: I said settle down. A burger now and then never hurt anybody.

 

Ken: [smug] If you say so. Have fun with your unhealthy arteries.

 

_I will, thanks._

 

Momoko: [sighing] That’s not how we talk to our friends, Akira.

 

Akira: Who said we were friends?

 

Momoko: [shocked] Akira Kita! What did you say?

 

_Geez, you sound like my mother…_

 

Momoko: [counting] Hmmm…

 

Akira: What is it?

 

Momoko: [smiling] Counting the two of us, you’ve met eight people, right?

 

Akira: That sounds about right. Why?

 

Momoko: [excited] Then you’ve already met half the students! Look at you making friends!

 

_Well… not everyone._

 

Momoko: [excited] Let’s go! The others are this way!

 

_She must really want me to get along with everyone…_

_Where’s she taking me anyway?_


	2. Prologue- The Seed of Despair, Part 2

**[Usami Corral - > First Island -> Hotel Mirai]**

 

**[We see sixteen cottages, each with a mailbox in front. On each mailbox is a pixelated picture of a student, with their name underneath. We also see a large pool in the center of the complex, with a large, beautiful hotel behind it.  To the left of the pool, we see an old, broken down lodge. There are three people standing around the pool. The first is a slightly pudgy girl with short blue hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a flannel shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, and has a gun holster on her hip. The second is a slim boy with brown hair and sunglasses. He is wearing a black suit and tie, and an earpiece. He looks mysterious. The third is a short girl with short blonde hair and green eyes. She has a pair of red glasses and two earrings making up the Japanese word for Kanji. She is wearing a red blouse, a yellow skirt, and black ankle boots with white knee socks.]**

 

[Examine cottages.]

 

_It looks like there are sixteen of them. Mine is between Momoko’s and Chinatsu’s._

_I wonder who Chinatsu is._

 

[Examine pool.]

 

_I’m no Ultimate Swimmer, but I do enjoy swimming every now and then._

 

[Examine Old Lodge]

 

_This place looks abandoned. It’s probably best if I don’t go inside._

 

[Examine Gun Girl]

 

Gun Girl: [serious] Hey, you.

 

Akira: Y-yeah?

 

Gun Girl: [arms crossed] Help me find a way off this god forsaken island!

 

Akira: You say that like I don’t want to leave, too!

 

Gun Girl: [pointing] Well you’re not doing anything about it! You’re wasting everyone’s time by just sitting around doing nothing!

[neutral] The name’s Emi Kato, Ultimate Sharpshooter. If you’re not going to help, then stay out of my way.

 

**[Emi Kato: Ultimate Sharpshooter]**

 

_She’s really bossy._

 

**[Image of Emi looking down the sight of a gun.]**

 

_Though I guess if I were as good as she were, I’d be bossy too._

_She just won a regional championship by managing to shoot the center of each target effortlessly._

 

**[Return to Hotel Mirai.]**

 

Akira: Look, we all want to leave this island too. We just need to work together.

 

Emi: [looking away] Weren’t there planes at the airport? Let’s just get on one and leave!

 

Akira: Do you even know *how* to fly a plane?

 

Emi: [looking away] …

I guess not.

[serious] Whatever. I’ll figure this out myself.

 

[Examine Mysterious Boy.]

 

Mysterious Boy: [hand on ear] Crow to paddy. Come in paddy.

[annoyed] Repeat: Come in paddy.

 

Akira: Who’s Paddy?

 

Mysterious Boy: [serious] That’s classified.

 

Akira: Classified?

 

Mysterious Boy: [serious] Correct. Meaning you don’t need to know.

 

Akira: Ooookay. So what’s you’re name?

 

Mysterious Boy: [snickering] Also classified.

 

Akira: …

 

Mysterious Boy: [neutral] Though my current alias is Isamu Yamaguchi, and I’m the Ultimate Spy. But don’t ask about it.

 

**[Isamu Yamaguchi: Ultimate Spy]**

 

_Gee, is *that* classified, too?_

 

**[Image of Isamu walking through a security check with a briefcase.]**

 

_I bet he goes on top secret missions all the time. I bet that’s fun!_

_Well, it’s probably stressful, too. I’ll stick with astronomy, thanks._

 

**[Return to Hotel Mirai.]**

 

Akira: Umm… I like your tie. Where’d you get it?

 

Isamu: [grinning] You see-

 

Akira: Let me guess. Classified?

 

Isamu: [serious] *Super* classified.

 

_Whatever._

 

[Examine Blonde Girl.]

 

Blonde Girl: [thinking] Hotel Mirai, huh? I think Hotel Avenir has a better ring.

 

Akira: Avenir?

 

Blonde Girl: [grinning] Avenir is the French word for future. It has a better flow, don’t you think?

 

Akira: I gue-

 

Blonde Girl: [thinking] Though Hotel Futuro works, too. Or is that too on-the-nose?

Hotel Zukunft? No, that’s no good either.

 

Akira: What’s wro-

 

Blonde Girl: [thinking] How about… No, that’s too much of a mouthful. Oh! I’m sorry.

[neutral] I’m Ayane Nakano, the Ultimate Interpreter. Hopefully there isn’t a language barrier.

 

**[Ayane Nakano: Ultimate Interpreter]**

 

_Does she ever stop talking?_

 

**[Image of Ayane standing next to an ambassador, listening intently.]**

 

_Though I suppose I have to give her credit. She’s one of the best interpreters in the nation._

_Maybe if I had to listen as much as she does, I’d want to talk a lot too._

 

**[Return to Hotel Mirai.]**

 

Akira: So how many languages do you speak.

 

Ayane: [laughing] I’m not really sure. I lost track after fifty.

 

Akira: FIFTY?!

 

Ayane: [blushing] Well it’s not really that many when you think about it.

There are so many more languages in the world!

 

Akira: I mean I guess, but still. That’s pretty impressive.

 

Ayane: [embarrassed] Thank you.

 

Momoko: [smiling] She seems really nice.

 

Akira: I guess. She talks too much though.

 

Momoko: [frowning] Akira, that’s not nice. You know what I tell my kids?

[pointing] If you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything nice at all.

 

_I’m not a child, though._

 

**[Hotel Mirai - > Hotel Lobby]**

 

**[We see the inside of the hotel lobby, with a few game machines in the center of the room. In the back of the room there is a staircase leading up. In this room, we see three people again. The first is a very tall, muscular boy with short black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a blue button-down shirt that looks too small for him with black slacks. He looks very angry. The second is a timid girl with sandy blonde pigtails and blue eyes. She is wearing a yellow blouse underneath a sky blue vest and brown shorts. We also see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes behind a pair of frameless glasses. He is wearing a purple polo and yellow pants.]**

 

[Examine games.]

 

_I was never that good at video games…_

 

[Examine Intimidating Boy.]

 

Intimidating Boy: [arms crossed] Hmmph.

 

Akira: Hello.

 

Intimidating Boy: [arms crossed] *grunt*

 

Akira: Umm… M-My name is Akira. What’s yours?

 

Intimidating Boy: [neutral] Taichi Oshiro. Ultimate Security Guard. Stop blocking my view.

 

**[Taichi Oshiro: Ultimate Security Guard]**

 

_H-he isn’t too friendly._

 

**[Image of Taichi standing next to a speaker, his eyes trained on the crowd.]**

 

_Wait, didn’t he recently guard a motivational speaker?_

_If I remember correctly, someone tried to harm him and Taichi just tackled him to the ground._

 

**[Return to Hotel Lobby.]**

 

Akira: S-so… umm… How are you?

 

Taichi: [serious] Fine. I’m just keeping an eye out.

 

Akira: For what?

 

Taichi: [glaring] Anything. We woke up on a strange island with no explanation.

That doesn’t seem the least bit strange to you?

 

Akira: No, it does. You just seem angry.

 

Taichi: [grinning] I’m not angry at all. I just take security *very* seriously.

 

_I suppose that’s for the best._

 

[Examine Timid Girl.]

 

Timid Girl: [nervous] H-h-hello… How are y-you?

 

Akira: I’m fine. How are you?

 

Timid Girl: [nervous] I’m f-f-f-fine, thanks.

 

Akira: Are you sure? You seem nervous.

 

Timid Girl: [blushing] N-no, I’m always like this.

[neutral] I’m Chinatsu Fujimoto, the U-Ultimate Meteorologist. I hope our friendship can w-weather any storm.

 

**[Chinatsu Fujimoto: Ultimate Meteorologist]**

 

_She’s so timid, I’m afraid I’ll accidentally upset her._

 

**[Image of Chinatsu looking at a weather map.]**

 

_Chinatsu recently predicted a large monsoon off the coast of Japan and saved countless lives._

_She doesn’t do televised forecasting, though, which I guess is a good thing._

 

**[Return to Hotel Lobby.]**

 

Akira: So what do you think of the weather here?

 

Chinatsu: [thinking] Well, there’s less r-rain than I would like.

[blushing] B-but one day’s worth o-of weather can’t g-give you an accurate portrayal o-of climate.

 

Akira: You like the rain?

 

Chinatsu: [neutral] I-I like all weather. B-but yes, rain is my f-f-favorite.

[smiling] It’s s-s-so peaceful, don’t you think?

 

_It mostly just makes me sleepy._

 

[Examine Glasses Boy.]

 

Glasses Boy: [arms crossed] What are you staring at?

 

Akira: Nothing, I was just going to say hi.

 

Glasses Boy: [scowling] And what made you decide that?

 

Akira: Geez, what’s your problem?

 

Glasses Boy: [smirking] What’s *my* problem? Do you know who I am?

[neutral] My name is Katsuo Tachibana, and I’m the Ultimate Fencer. Shall I cut you down to size?

 

**[Katsuo Tachibana: Ultimate Fencer]**

 

_What an asshole._

 

**[Image of Katsuo effortlessly winning a fencing bout.]**

 

_Though I guess if *I* never lost a fencing bout, I’d be just as arrogant._

_Still, he needs to be less of a jerk._

 

**[Return to Hotel Lobby.]**

 

Akira: Cut me down to size?

 

Katsuo: [grinning] Put you in your place. But I don’t see that being necessary any time soon.

 

_I should hope not._

 

Momoko: [annoyed] What a fucking ass.

[embarrassed] Oops! That wasn’t very nice, was it?

 

Akira: I mean, you’re not wrong.

 

Momoko: [neutral] At any rate, you’ve almost met everyone here! Maybe the last few are upstairs.

 

**[Hotel Lobby - > Hotel Restaurant]**

 

**[We see the inside of a relaxing restaurant. There are several tables and comfortable looking chairs scattered around the room. At the back there are wide windows overlooking the beach. By the windows, we see a pale girl with a tight purple braid and icy blue eyes. She is wearing an orange blouse with black biohazard signs on it, a full length brown skirt, and safety goggles. Standing to the side by a table we see very short boy with spiky green hair and a red visor worn upside down. He is wearing a white tank top with the Japanese word for dance printed on it and baggy black pants.]**

 

[Examine tables.]

 

_There are so many tables here. This room is easily big enough for a party of some sort._

 

[Examine windows.]

 

_You can see the beach from here. It looks peaceful._

 

[Examine Pale Girl]

 

Pale Girl: [touching goggles] Can I help you?

 

Akira: No, just getting to know everyone.

 

Pale Girl: [looking away] Then you want me to introduce myself, is that it?

 

Akira: I…

 

Pale Girl: [neutral] I am Ryoko Kimura, the Ultimate Scientist. Are you smart enough to handle that, or should I repeat myself?

 

**[Ryoko Kimura: Ultimate Scientist]**

 

_Excuse me?_

 

**[Image of Ryoko examining a board with molecular symbols on it.]**

 

_Didn’t she recently discover an important gene in the development of some cancers?_

_I bet her work has improved countless lives._

 

**[Return to Hotel Restaurant.]**

 

Akira: I followed you just fine, thanks.

 

Ryoko: [pushing up goggles] Good. I know it’s hard for the less intelligent.

 

Akira: *Excuse me?!*

 

Ryoko: [smirking] You’re excused.

 

Akira: Listen here, you bi-

 

Momoko: [nervous] Haha, okay everyone, let’s be nice.

 

_She’s lucky Momoko’s here…_

 

[Examine Green Haired Boy.]

 

Green Haired Boy: [grinning] Yo! Sup? How are you?

 

Akira: I’m fine I guess.

 

Green Haired Boy: [laughing] Glad to hear it, man! That’s great news!

 

Akira: How about yourself?

 

Green Haired Boy: [grinning] I’m *always* great man! Why wouldn’t I be?

[neutral] Tadashi Inoue’s the name, breakdancing’s the game! You got me?

 

**[Tadashi Inoue: Ultimate Breakdancer]**

 

_He’s really cheery._

 

**[Image of Tadashi dancing completely care free.]**

 

_I don’t know a whole lot about dancing, but apparently he’s one of the best._

_He’s supposed to be really fast and flexible._

 

**[Return to Hotel Restaurant.]**

 

Akira: Breakdancing, huh?

 

Tadashi: [grinning] Fo sho'! Gotta stay movin', you know?

 

Akira: I was never good at dancing myself.

 

Tadashi: [laughing] I can totally teach you if you want! It’ll be rad!

 

_Maybe I’ll take him up on that._

 

Momoko: [cheering] Yay! So many friends!

 

Akira: Yeah, I guess so.

 

Momoko: [thinking] Now, what should we do?

 

[OST: None]

 

**[We hear the monitor in the corner of the room make a beeping sound before it cuts on. We see the back of a leather chair, but whoever is sitting in it is cannot be seen.]**

 

???: Ahem. Could all Hope’s Peak Academy students please make their way to the park in the central island?

Attendance is *not* voluntary!

 

**[The monitor cuts off and we return to the Hotel Restaurant.]**

 

[OST: Re_ Despair Syndrome]

 

**_I’m not sure why, but when I heard that voice I was overcome with dread._ **

**_I looked around, and the other students seemed just as unsettled as I was._ **

 

Momoko: [nervous] Um… P-perhaps we should listen.

 

Ryoko: [pushing up goggles] Why? We don’t even know who that is.

 

Tadashi: [looking away] I dunno, man. They seemed pretty serious.

 

Akira: I don’t know about this.

 

Momoko: [brave] Alright, everyone. Line up behind me and let’s go.

 

**_With great hesitation, I followed Momoko and the others to the central island._ **

**_Nothing could prepare me for what was about to happen._ **

 

**[Hotel Restaurant - > Hotel Mirai -> First Island -> Central Island -> Jabberwock Park]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. That's the second half of the student body! And it looks like our favorite despair inducing mascot is due for an appearance soon. As always, please let me know what you thought in the comments. I have also created this poll to determine who the audience finds interesting.
> 
> Who do you find interesting so far? http://www.strawpoll.me/10635478


End file.
